wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kingfisher (Delta)
click the gif to open K'ingfisher' Kingfish is a male Sea / Night who attends JMA in the future!! About 100 years after the events of The Dragonet Prophecy! coding by pokeball A'ppearance' "No no no, it's not King Fisher. It's KINGFISHER!! Without a space! I'm not royal!" - Kingfisher The first thing you notice about Kingfisher is his size. He is tiny. ''Most dragons at first glance mistake him for a three year old, thought he is much older than that. He gets mocked a lot for this, but tries not to let it bother him. Kingfisher's main scales are a dark navy blue, the color of a deep ravine in the ocean. They slowly melt into a dark black-blue, the color of the ocean floor at night. Kingfisher's body is mostly NightWing, but he has a SeaWing face and horns. His spines, which loo more like a NightWing's, and his horns, SeaWing like, are a lighter blue, the same color of his underbelly, the color of the sky during a bright summer day and his spines are usually folded down in neat, elegant folds. His wings start at a dully sky-blue, but then they slowly turn to white near the tips, the one feature neither Kingfisher or his parents can figure out. Oddly enough, Kingfisher has bright indigo glow-in-the-dark scales, and the "star-scales" are the same indigo color as his glow scales. His eyes are a shade darker than his scales and they crinkle heavily when he smiles (Which is most of the time). Kingfisher's tail is usually curled up in a nervous spiral, so if you just see his tail, you would think he was a RainWing at first. But when you see the full body of Kingfisher, most dragons can't help but laugh. He hobbles along the hallways, teeth gritted, trying not to fall. But it's not because he is hurt, but because the scrolls he is carrying are so big and so thick that he can't walk normally. As for accessories, Kingfisher doesn't wear many. Occasionally, when he is attuning a party or going somewhere with his parents, he will wear a blue pearl bracelet, but not that often. As for JMA, he always wears a black leather pouch on a silver chain around his neck, holding his library card, and usually a number of scrolls and a long, flowing gray-half cloak. Usually, when he needs to talk to a lot of dragons, he will wear the hood on his head, not because he is some shady dragon, but because he is slightly embarrassed about being seen as a hybrid, though with his blue scales, it is kind of hard not to notice. P'ersonality''' "Mooooom, you're embarrassing me! I'm pretty sure I can handle walking into a cave on my own!" - Kingfisher Ordinary. The word that Kingfisher hears so often and yet HATES SO MUCH! When most dragons look at him, they only see a goofy, odd dragonet, who only needs friends and a scroll to be happy. While, yes, some of this is true, there is so much more than that too Kingfisher. Yes, in order to be happy, he does need friends. Kingfisher is one of those naturally extroverted dragons, who can looked at a total stranger, say a few words to them, and then they can walk away, best friends. He loves being around dragons, often getting very lonely without them. Without friends, Kingfisher kind of sets into a sad mode where he will be there, but he won't really be there. ''He'll nod to whatever you are saying, but won't really be absorbing any of it. But the moment a dragon that he knows and likes walks into the room, he lights up like a lamp. He suddenly begins rocking back and forth, smiling, twitching a little. Most dragons look at him with concern, asking if he is ok. Of course he says "YES!" Because what could be better than friends? Well, for one thing, scrolls. Kingfisher ''loves ''scrolls. Like, ''LOVES ''them. Anyone who tries to steal his scrolls with find themselves on the WRONG END OF HIS TALONS. Kingfisher is a total scrollworm and knows basically everything about everything, even though he is very young. If you say something factible (YES, THAT IS NOT A WORD!), like "Did you know that more SandWings died in the war of SandWing Succession than SeaWings?" He will frown, think about it for the entire duration of whatever class you are taking, study that fact in what scrolls he has, go to the library to double-check those facts, then track you down and either add on to what you said or totally crush that fact. WIP H'istory''' "OOOH ME ME!! I KNOW THIS ONE!! CHOOSE. ME!" - Kingfisher text T'rivia' "Do you know what a kingfisher is? It's a kind of bird! That's kind of weird because you're name is Cod. But I promise not to eat you, ha ha." ''- Kingfisher *text G'allery''' "Well, uh, I wear this so that no one asks awkward questions. But you just asked an awkward question, so it clearly didn't work." ''- Kingfisher R'eference''' please follow reference Screen Shot 2019-10-28 at 7.23.04 AM.png|By : Mercy! Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Hybrids